Dancing in the Moonlight
by Lillie Kapidaness
Summary: Oliver Wood and older brother Ramsey have a mystery to solve when two mysterious women appear in a remote scottish village. What more could you want: Oliver Wood, Quidditch, family secrets, and love--eventually.
1. Quidditch practice

A/N: This story was conceived after many hours of instant messaging, planning trips to Scotland, and hundreds of romance novels. We own nothing but Ramsey. He's ours to keep.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Quidditch Practice  
  
Dewdrops glittered on the grass and flowers in the early autumn morning. The sun was just peaking across the horizon, but two figures could already be seen darting across the rust colored treetops of the forest. It was a secluded area, so therefore neither brother gave a second thought to zooming around on broomsticks.  
  
"Come on! Is that the best you can do," shouted Ramsey Wood to his younger brother, Oliver who had just let a quaffle escape past him into the makeshift hoop behind him. "If you want to get off that pathetic reserve team and make the front line, you can't let simple shots like that one get by you," Ramsey advised.  
  
Oliver Wood had dreamed since he was a toddler of being Keeper for a professional Quidditch team. Making the Quidditch team at Hogwarts in his third year, Oliver went on to become the captain of the Gryffindor house team, and winning the Quidditch Cup his last year at school. After graduation he was signed to the reserve team of Puddlemore United, were he currently wished to be first string keeper.  
  
"Man! I've blocked 90% you've sent me," Oliver angrily replied, "You'd be happy if it was one of your players."  
  
Oliver flew down to the ground and took a drink from his waterbottle, then returned to his position in front of the goals. Ramsey had enough force to break the sound barrier when throwing quaffles toward their target. That was part of what made him the excellent seeker he was--and assistant coach now.  
  
At the age of 24 while playing for the Appleby Arrows Ramsey Wood took a nasty bludger to the left shoulder. No amount of magic could restore it to its previous level although he could still throw a mean quaffle. Feeling dejected and listless, Ramsey signed on as a special teams coach with the organization where he gained notoriety. After three years of working with seekers such as he once was, he moved up through the Arrows. Now at age 28, Ramsey Wood was one of the youngest Assistant Coaches the Quidditch league had seen.  
  
"Good thing your not one of my players," Ramsey retorted with a smirk, "or you'd never get off that reserve team." Ramsey really thought Oliver was a great keeper, but he believed it was his duty to torture his younger brother.  
  
It was the off season for Quidditch. Neither brother was scheduled to return for a few months. Fall was a time for a little R&R, which the Wood brother desperately needed--hence the reason they were vacationing in the isolated Isle of Skye. Normally neither Ramsey nor Oliver felt the need to escape, but their mother was pestering them to, especially Ramsey, to begin to think about settling down and having a family.  
  
The Wood brothers continued to practice until the sun was now shining high above the forest. It was a perfect place to keep in shape during the off-season. Few people lived in this area. Most muggles stayed close to the shoreline a few miles away, where the nearest village was. For centuries muggles and wizards had lived together in Skye, the muggles being oblivious to the secret society in their own backyard. Witches and wizards blended in, adopting their dress and habits. Today few wizards lived this far north. Still there was a handful that continued to stay here. Most liked the isolation. Nothing exciting ever happened here. Occasionally livestock got loose or somebody got drunk and fell in the water while fishing. A perfect getaway for the two brothers' hectic schedules.  
  
"Five more minutes then we break for lunch," Ramsey yelled across to Oliver. Ramsey though he was obsessed with Quidditch, but it was nothing compared to Oliver. Ramsey belted the quaffle at Oliver but was off the mark and it zoom past the hoops headed toward the forest.  
  
"I'll go after it," Oliver said while zooming in the direction of the misguided quaffle. Maybe Oliver should have been paying more attention to where he was going instead of keeping both eyes on the red ball. Suddenly he was knocked in the head by a tree branch and dive-bombed to the ground. He was heading straight for the dirt road that ran along the other side of the group of trees that hid the lane from travelers.  
  
Two figures who had been hiking for miles stared at him disbelievingly. Oliver's last thoughts were, "Oh, shit" before he went unconscious. 


	2. Chivalry isn’t dead, just lurking in Sco...

A/N: It will get more interesting further into the story-we promise. How can it not. We have Oliver and Ramsey Wood, in an isolated area, with no distractions.hehe  
  
Chapter 2: Chivalry isn't dead, just lurking in Scotland  
  
"Bryn, did a man just crash in front of us on a broom," Ceridwyn asked as if unable to fathom what just happened.  
"Looks that way, Cera," Bronwyn answered her younger sister. "Maybe we shouldn't return to the Rusty Nail," continued Bronwyn, thinking maybe they were hallucinated from the breakfast they had that morning at the hotel they'd stayed at overnight.  
Bronwyn and Ceridwyn MacAllister stared at the figure laying in front of them in disbelief. Neither wanting to voice what they had just witnessed.  
"Oliver! Are you okay?" another man cried out. Ramsey, ignoring the two girls staring with their mouths open, rushed to his brother who was just regaining consciousness.  
"Yeah, just a nasty fall, I wasn't out that long," Oliver replied while trying to sit up. "Oh man, we have trouble," he said pointing the two strangers out to his brother.  
Ramsey turned around looking at the women who appeared as if in shock. Right away he realized they were muggles. No witch would react the way these two did.  
"Uhhhh, ladies, are you all right," Ramsey asked while trying to remember the Memory charm to perform on the two.  
Oliver on the other hand was staring right back at the women, thinking they were the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Both women stood at not much over five feet. Right away you could tell they were sisters, but there were many differences. Most noticeably their hair-- one had long locks of fiery reddish gold hair, the other rich chocolate brown tresses.  
"Uhm, uhm, uhm," was all that would come out of the brunette's mouth as she stared at the men before her. Before either girl had time to voice any comments, they heard "Obliviate" being uttered from the man that had come running to his friend.  
  
One minute Bronwyn and Ceridwyn were hiking along an old dirt lane, the next minute two strange men appeared from nowhere from the forest beside them. Where they came from, neither had any idea.  
"Hello." Bronwyn said to the strangers unable to think of anything else to say.  
"Do you need any assistance," the taller of the two men asked in a wonderful accent that the girls were fast becoming used to.  
"Hi, my name is Ceridwyn, or Cera, if its easier, and this is my sister Bronwyn," Ceridwyn replied and continued, "Our stupid rental car broke down about two miles down the road. We're supposed to meet a Mr. Tavish in Brollyton-if we ever get there."  
Obviously the girls weren't from around the area by the sound of their voices. What two young American women were doing going to a remote Scottish village, was beyond Ramsey's fathoming.  
"Well the village is about three miles down the road, nothing for it but to start walking." Oliver informed the girl who asked to be called Cera.  
"But that's all we've been doing!" Ceridwyn whined. "Don't you have a cell phone so somebody can pick us up. How did you get out here"  
"A what" Ramsey asked strangely then continued, "We walked out here, as any normal person would," believing he had just given a brilliant answer. A silent look passed between the girls.  
"Don't complain, Cera. It's not like we can't continue on a little bit more." Bronwyn admonished. "You can call me Bryn and you are." she asked.  
"My name is Ramsey Wood and this dolt is my younger brother Oliver," Ramsey answered pointing to Oliver who was staring unabashedly at Cera. Cera on the other hand was trying to act like she wasn't the main exhibition at the zoo.  
"Would you like us to carry your bags for you," Oliver asked eagerly as he noticed both women small overnight bags.  
"Ohhh.. that would be wonderful. I feel like we've hiked forever with this lodestone." Cera answered, happy to get rid of the cumbersome thing.  
"Thank you," Bryn said handing her own bag over the Ramsey who was waiting for it. "Well lets be on our way then."  
"Wait a sec, we forgot something," Ramsey said while looking at Oliver and rolling his eyes in the direction of the forest. "How could we forget.we've got to get our stuff." Oliver said immediately catching on. Ramsey and Oliver jogged over into the woods. Luckily they remembered to throw their brooms into the nearby brush before the girls' memories were erased. "What are we going to do," Oliver whispered to Ramsey staring down at the brooms. "We'll have to transfigure the brooms and the quaffle for now. Obviously we can't ride back to the village." Ramsey answered. Unfortunately the Wood brothers weren't as quiet as they thought. For as they were transfiguring their stuff, the MacAllister sisters were out in the open lane having their own conversation. "Did he just say broom," Cera asked her older sister in a low voice. "I think so," Bryn answered, "and quaffle. What the hell is a quaffle?" she said in a baffling voice. "Maybe it's a Scottish thing," Cera replied "Let's hope it's a Scottish thing!" Bryn emphatically retorted. Becoming seriously suspicious of their mysterious rescuers, the girls started forward as soon as the brothers reappeared from the forest with what appeared to be baseball equipment. "What do you have there," Bryn asked inquiringly. "We were having a go at some baseball, as you Americans call it" Ramsey replied smugly, believing they we're covered. "There's an open field an the other side of these trees." "Uhm, I didn't think you Scots played baseball," Cera replied. "It isn't played here normally, but me and Ramsey here like toss the ball around occasionally," Oliver smoothly answered.  
  
So on they hiked toward the village. The Wood brothers leading the way swinging their bats as they went forward, confident in their ruse. Meanwhile the MacAllister sisters followed behind quietly. Each wondering what the hell was going on. 


	3. Small villages hold no strangers

A/N: At first this was supposed to be a fluff piece, but it's taking on a life of its own.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Small villages hold no strangers  
  
"Whom are you going to see, again," Ramsey said over his shoulder to the girls. They could see the village in the distance.  
  
"Mr. Douglas Tavish," Bronwyn answered, not elaborating any further.  
  
Ramsey shot Oliver look, both recognizing the name of the local muggle solicitor married to witch, whose grandchildren they went to Hogwarts with.  
  
."So how long are you in our beautiful country," Oliver asked now walking backwards looking at Ceridwyn.  
  
"We're here for a yea.." Cera started to say but was interrupted by Bronwyn hastily replying, "We've not yet decided." Both girls were now giving each other looks, Oliver observing them all the while.  
  
"Well I hope you make the most of your stay," Oliver grinned widely at Cera. Ceridwyn blushed and turned her head.  
  
  
  
"So this is Brollyton," Bronwyn said looking around curiously.  
  
"Yep," Oliver replied, "Not much to it. Not like the States I suppose."  
  
"You'd be surprised some things in America," Cera commented. "Not all of it is a metropolis."  
  
"Well, here is Mr. Tavish's office," Ramsey said opening the door for the girls.  
  
"What do we have here," yelled a man from the hallway. He was tall, stocky, wearing a black suit with a gray tie, and looked to be about 80 years old.  
  
"Hello Mr. Tavish, how are you doing," Ramsey asked the old man.  
  
"Never better, Ramsey Wood. How's the old man doing?" Douglas Tavish asked.  
  
"Their vacationing in Aruba," Oliver answered, "Grandda says he's fallen in love with the young girls there.but that's just talk. Grandmum would kill him."  
  
"Your grandmother always did keep a tight lease on him," Tavish heartily laughed. "She'll keep him on the straight and narrow. How long are they gone for?"  
  
"Oh, they're scheduled to be gone for at least another month. They want to stop in Florida and go to Disney World. Can you imagine two people their age going to Disney World?" Ramsey asked as if baffled by the idea.  
  
"Ohh, leave them alone lad, they're only having fun. That's what old age is for," Tavish replied. "And who are these two beautiful young ladies?" he asked looking at the two young strangers.  
  
"Hello, I am Bronwyn MacAllister," Bryn answered and pointed to her sister, "and this is my sister Ceridwyn MacAllister. I believe we spoke on the telephone."  
  
"Ahhh, yes.." Tavish said. "How did you meet up with these two blokes," he asked curiously.  
  
"Well, our car broke down about five miles from town. We were hiking and came across these two gentleman and they escorted us to the village," Ceridwyn explained.  
  
"Would you like us to take care of your car," Ramsey asked.  
  
"Ohh no, I'll send Duncan MacLeod. He'll know what to do. " Tavish said staring at Ramsey and Oliver. He knew they knew absolutely nothing about vehicles, including how to start them. "Duncan is the village mechanic." Tavish told the girls.  
  
"Thank you for all the help," Bronwyn said holding out her hand to Ramsey and Oliver. Ceridwyn did the same. Oliver held on a little longer than necessary.  
  
"It was our pleasure," Oliver happily replied.  
  
"Hoped to see you in town again, until then," Ramsey said and started toward the doorway with his brother.  
  
Douglas Tavish and the girls could here Ramsey say to his brother on the way out in a disgusted voice, "Could you be a little more obvious." Tavish laughed and motioned for the girls to follow him into his office.  
  
  
  
"So what are our two lovely American visitors doing with Mr. Tavish," Ramsey Wood said wonderingly to his brother as they walked toward the woods by the edge of town.  
  
"Bronwyn MacAllister didn't want us to know much information, did she," Oliver replied. "Maybe next time we meet, I'll try to talk to that Ceridwyn alone. She seems a little more chatty"  
  
"Talk, hah!" Ramsey chortled, "I know what you want to do with the girl."  
  
"Like you didn't think of it yourself, I saw you looking at the other one. Though she seems sorta standoffish for my taste," Oliver spoke.  
  
"You mean you actually noticed there was another girl there," Ramsey jokingly replied. As they safely reached the trees, the Wood brothers transfigured their stuff to its original shape.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," Oliver sarcastically uttered, "Very funny. But your right, something odd is going on. Are you sure they're muggles?" he continued inquiringly.  
  
"They have to be. You saw their reaction to the brooms. We did what was appropriate," Ramsey said referring to the Memory Charm they performed on the girls.  
  
However in the back of his mind Ramsey was beginning to doubt his first assumptions. They had to be muggles! "Obviously," he thought to himself as they flew home on their brooms, "If it walked like a muggle, and talked like a muggle, chances were." 


	4. The Will

Chapter 4: The Will  
  
Bronwyn and Ceridwyn wondered around the old stone house that was now legally theirs. Well.it would be after a year according to Mr. Tavish. The girls still couldn't believe the changes that had occurred in the last month. One day they were living happily in Boston, the next they were in Scotland.  
  
It all happened so suddenly. The girls got a call from their mother asking them to come over to the house for a visit. Emma MacAllister never asked; she demanded. Not in any overt way, but the girls knew better than to ignore their mother.  
Like her daughters, Emma MacAllister stood at a towering 5'1". She was kind and caring-and loved her daughters and husband fiercely. She had a slight accent, although Emma would never discuss her childhood with the girls. It was the past. "No use rehashing it," she'd tell them. When they showed up at home, nobody was more surprised than they were when they found their mother silently weeping at the dining room table with a letter in her hand. Immediately Ceridwyn ran to her mothers side to see what had happened. "Is something wrong, is it Dad."  
"No, your father's fine, probably on his way home from work," Emma said as she looked up at the clock on the wall."  
"Well then what's wrong Mom, why did you want me and Cera here." Bronwyn was now sitting to her mother's right.  
"I received a letter today. It seems your grandmother has passed away." Emma choked back the tears forming in her throat.  
Neither daughter knew what to say. Their father's mother passed away years ago. They knew their mother was talking about her mother, something she never did.  
"I didn't know you kept in touch," Bronwyn gently asked and glanced at her sister, not knowing what else to say.  
Emma looked up at her children through her watery eyes. "Your grandmother and I had our differences but she was still my mother."  
"Bryn, get us some tea." Emma asked her eldest daughter. "I think it's time I explained about why I never discuss my family."  
Cera got up and went for the cups while Bryn poured the steaming water into the teapot. Emma smiled as she remembered the many pots of tea they'd shared over the years. From adolescent crushes to getting into college, the MacAllister women bonded over the teapot.  
"I met your father when I was 18 and fell instantly in love," Emma wistfully said as the girls settled down at the table. "He was so handsome. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him that Brian MacAllister was the one for me. I was walking through the village when a strange young man knocked me over with his bicycle. I was standing on the corner by the bakery and started out to cross the road when he came barrelling down the road." The girls chuckled as they pictured their parents first meeting.  
Setting her cup down after taking a drink, Emma continued. "He apologized over and over and was more upset than I was. That was when I found out he was American and how long he was staying. Your dad been studying for the semester in Edinburgh and decided to take a holiday with some of his friends before returning to the States." She looked up at the girls. "He rode away after I told him over and over I was okay. I never expected to see him again."  
"When did you meet him again?" Cera asked her mother. Both Cera and Bryn were eager to hear the tale. This was the first time their mother had ever opened up about her life in Scotland.  
"I'm getting there," Emma replied, smiling at her impatient daughter. "We met a few nights later at the pub. I was there at a booth with my friend Anna and in walks your father and two of his friends. He came over to the table, smiled at me, and we've been together ever since."  
"So you came back with Dad when he came home," Bryn commented.  
  
Is that why you never talked to Grandmother? She was upset you left with some foreigner?"  
"Well, I didn't immediately come home with your father. But yes, part of the reason we had a falling out was because your dad lived in America. She didn't approve of me marrying someone from across the ocean. Mother took an immediate disliking to Brian. My father was only a little better." Emma answered.  
"When did you move then?" Cera inquired, leaning across the table to refill her cup. "You said you'd been seeing him since the pub?"  
"After many nights of late night discussions during the last week he was in Scotland, your dad decided to come home and get a job. He had just finished school and had no job or home. He was only 22 himself. So he got a job and a month later I received at letter asking me to marry him. The minute my mother went to the market, I called him and told him yes. The rest is history. The next week I left Scotland and never returned." Emma grabbed her daughters' hands. "I never regret my decision to marry your father."  
"Oh mother, I can't imagine never talking to you again," Bryn said. She got up and hugged her mother. Cera followed.  
"Well, the story has a little bit of a happy ending. A few years ago I got a letter from my mother. I don't know where she got my address. I never asked. She asked how I was doing and informed me that my father had passed away the previous year. We got to writing back and forth to each other a few times. I guess she wanted some of her family back. She never said she was wrong for never contacting me all those years. I was just happy to hear from her," Emma explained. "She was my mother after all."  
A sound from the hallway had the three women turn their head. "Hey, how are my girls," Brian MacAllister asked his daughters as they hugged him. He was still very handsome Bryn thought as she sat back down at the table.  
"Mom's been telling us how you guys met." Bryn informed her dad.  
"Its so romantic, love at first sight," Cera exclaimed as her parents chuckled. "I didn't know stuff like that existed."  
"I'm just irresistable to women," their dad replied jokingly. "Did you tell them about.?" Brian asked his wife.  
"No, I was just getting to that part when you walked in." Emma responded. "Your dad was hear at lunch so he knows about your grandmother. He was here when I got the mail." She continued on, "What I didn't tell you was what it contained."  
"What?" both girls asked simulataniously.  
"It was from my mother's solicitor. He informed me about her passing, but he also said there was a will. It seems Mother has left all her property to you girls."  
The girls looked at each other, both dumbfounded.  
"So we inherited a little cottage in Scotland," Bryn inquired while looking back and forth between her parents.  
"Not exactly a cottage." Their mother replied while their father chuckled.  
"If I remember correctly," their dad said with a smile on his face, "there is a cottage on the property."  
"What!" Cera exclaimed.  
"What exactly did we inherit?" Bryn asked.  
"You've inherited a 10 bedroom stone house on the Isle of Skye, along with about 25 acres."  
"Oh my," Bryn said while sitting down on the chair nearest to her.  
"It's absolutely beautiful there," Emma smiled remember her days as a child. "It's not a large estate, but it's a big house. There is a stipulation."  
"What is it?" Cera asked.  
"You have to live there for a year in order to gain title to the land." Emma informed her children. "Both of you."  
"I just can't pick up and leave my job for a year." Bryn cried. "And Cera still has a semester left of school, she can't leave."  
"Well, lets have dinner and forget about it for awhile," Emma said. "You girls need some time for it to digest and make a decision together."  
Bryn asked while setting the table "How long do we have to think about it before we have to decide?"  
"A week," her mother answered.  
"A week," Cera repeated while she was helping to get dinner on the table A few hours later, the MacAllisters watched their daughters drive away. "Why didn't you tell them everything?" Brian asked his wife, looking down at her from the doorway. "They'll find out soon enough." Emma said. She wrapped her arm around her husband's waist as they walked back inside.  
  
A month later, Bronwyn and Ceradwyn MacAllister were roaming around their ancient stone cottage, wondering just what they had gotten themselves into. 


End file.
